The Eagle Eye
by Wolf and MR Lover
Summary: Tired of waiting for the fourth book of the Virals series to come out? Or anxious to read more after you just read Code? 'The Eagle Eye' is what me – Wolf and MR (the MR stands for Maximum Ride) Lover - and akatsuki15 think should happen next. Me and akatsuki15 will be alternating between chapters – she has the first – for this book. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals

A/N: So this story is being written by myself-known as akatsuki15 and Wolf and MR Lover. We haven't worked out all the details yet so please be patient with us. For now I assume we'll take turns writing chapters and we'll do our best to update regularly. This story should be canon until a fourth book is published and will contain spoilers for Code. Anyway enjoy!

Tory wanted to scream until she shattered a window. She refrained from the action but anyone watching her would know she was one trigger away from throwing a major hissy fit. She paced her room with her mind scrambling for a solution. Ben could not be expelled. He was not going to leave them. It wasn't going to happen. This process continued for over an hour before she made a snap decision and called the others. The others meaning Hi and Shelton but not Ben. He would never let them do anything self-sacrificing. She knew they would agree with her plan.

They arrived within minutes and were immediately on board. They decided to speak with the principal before telling anyone else what they were planning. No one knew what they were attempting, especially not Ben.

Ben was still living with his dad for the moment and since the expulsion had been effective for days he stayed home while they went to school. Rather than report to their respective classes they marched as one to administration. A secretary by the name of Mrs. Carter had them wait for a good ten minutes before they were allowed in the office.

While waiting for the green light Shelton's foot began to tap a rhythm against the floor. "Are you guys sure you're okay with this?" Tory's head swiveled as she looked at each boy sitting on either side of her. Shelton visibly swallowed but nodded enthusiastically. Hi in his typical nature attempted to cover his discomfort with humor. "This isn't about friendship, this is about blackmail. Ben will owe us for months over this one." He rubbed his hands together in faked glee causing Tory and Shelton to laugh.

Soon they were in the principal's office and Hi and Tory were seated across from the man in charge of their school. He had offered a spare chair for Shelton but the boy had elected to stand. "So would I be correct in assuming, this is about Mr. Blue?" It had already been decided that Tory would do the majority of speaking. She was the master manipulator who had managed to con them into more than one scheme.

"Yes sir." She smiled at the man. "We have a proposition for you." He nodded for her to continue and Tory tried not to panic as she realized this was the hardest sell she had ever tried. "Ben isn't being brought up on criminal charges and his name has been kept out of the news." The principal nodded. "That is true Ms. Brennan." His expression was calm and gave no hint of his thought process. It was more than a little frustrating.

"The reason Ben was expelled was because the board feared the public's reaction. The school's reputation would have been ruined." The principal didn't offer a reply but as he wasn't denying it, Tory figured she had hit the nail on the head. "As I mentioned his name wasn't released to the public. No one outside our families knows. We are willing to cut a deal for his return."

The man behind the desk was a large man. No one could argue the fact. He could have appeared very threatening but he had kind eyes. Tory thought there was a good chance he would agree to their terms. "I'm sorry Ms. Brennan but I do not accept bribes." Hi broke out in quiet chuckles and even Tory's glare couldn't quell his humor. "We're not offering a bribe sir. We're offering labor in exchange for leniency in his case. We'll work with the janitors and file paperwork after school hours. Ben will do the same. It will be like community service." Tory held her breath as the principal mulled over the possibility. "How long would this community service be?" He was giving them a shot. Tory resisted jumping for joy. "Two hours immediately following school for the rest of the school year." He nodded. "I know you are joining the National Honor Society next semester." She was mildly surprised he knew that small detail. "You may use the hours to meet your quota for volunteer work." Tory smiled. "Then you will accept our terms?"

They sat in silence as he weighed the pros and cons of the decision. He may have kept them in suspense for a few extra seconds than was strictly necessary. "I will. There may be additional issues that spring up but for now this is suitable. Your parents find this acceptable?" The teenagers nodded and soon they were out of the office and headed back to class. Just before they split up to go their separate ways Hi remembered something incredibly important. "We forgot to get a note excusing our tardiness." Shelton groaned and Tory slapped her palm to her forehead.

Still even with their mutual momentary lapse in judgment, they had gained a major victory for the day. The principal was calling Ben's father to inform him that the expulsion was lifted and his son would be expected at school the following day. Before trudging back to class they gave each other high fives celebrating the win. You would think they had cured cancer, they were so giddy. Tory couldn't wait for school to be over so they could tell Ben the good news.


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Arrival

Chapter Two

(A/N: Hi!Here it is, the long awaited chapter 2 of the Eagle Eye! This is my first time writing for Virals. :") The OC in here has NO realation to me or akatsuki15. So no neither of us are the OC. As it's been explained before this chapter is going to be written by me; Wolf and MR Lover. And you what I've noticed, most of everyone on here is a girl. Including me!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Virals.

Tori POV

Turns out, Ben wasn't too happy about it. It's not really a big deal, he should be happy about it. Right now we were all in the bunker. Ben was standing in front of me. Shelton and Hi were sitting watching us. Coop was at home.

"You what?!" it was pretty weird to hear Ben yell, "Guys I deserve to be expelled it was all my fault this happened!"

That ticked me off. Honestly, we did this for him. He should be _thanking _us. Not mad! "This would have happened anyway even if you hadn't had anything to do with it!"

"I gave-" Ben got interrupted. Guess who?

"He's done this before," that's right. By yours truly, "We all know that. He would have gotten that information anyway! If it wasn't for you he probably would have gotten our attention in a _very _different way. He killed before, who's to say he wouldn't have kidnapped one of our parents? Or all of our parents?" the thought gave me shivers, "Or something even worse. It isn't your fault how many times do we have to tell you that! He came for all of us, he was crazy. You didn't know that. I didn't know that. None of us knew that. Your smart too, if you didn't figure it out how were we supposed to figure it out? He seemed perfectly _sane. _Not some kind of murdering, psychotic, crazed, _'Gamemaster'. _Do you get it through your thick skull now? It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

Ben just stared in shock. "Yeah man," Shelton said, "it's not your fault. It's none of our faults. If it is anyone's fault it's the Gamemaster's."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Hi agreed.

Ben gave a sigh, "Alright."

I grinned, "Now we just have to tell our parents."

Ben froze and looked at me, "You mean you didn't tell our parents yet."

Hi answered for me, "Nope. We didn't know if it would work. And thanks to Tori's status it did." Hi got a grin himself, "Isn't that right Miss. National Honor Society?"

"Yeah, when were you going to tell us that?" Shelton asked.

I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. "It's not a big deal."

"Wait, does that mean you didn't even try?" I nodded, "But I've been trying to get into that forever," Shelton whined. We all raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes at us in response. "You guys have no respect."

I looked at my watch. It read 6:34. "Let's go guys it's starting to get late and if we are even one minute late our parents will be hounding on us." The guys stiffened at the thought of it.

ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ

I walked through Bolton's steps with a little joy. Luckily Kit wasn't mad at what me, Shelton, and Hi did. He was actually proud of me. That's a nice change of pace from him being mad at when he finds out about my plans after I did them. And none of the guys parents was mad either. Life is sweet. But only when there isn't some evil person out there trying to kill you. (A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing for Virals. :") The OC in here has NO realation to me or akatsuki15. So no neither of us are the OC. As it's been explained before this is going to be written by me; Wolf and MR Lover. And you what I've noticed, most of everyone on here is a girl. Including me!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Virals.

Tori POV

Turns out, Ben wasn't too happy about it. It's not really a big deal, he should be happy about it. Right now we were all in the bunker. Ben was standing in front of me. Shelton and Hi were sitting watching us. Coop was at home.

"You what?!" it was pretty weird to hear Ben yell, "Guys I deserve to be expelled it was all my fault this happened!"

That ticked me off. Honestly, we did this for him. He should be thanking us. Not mad! "This would have happened anyway even if you hadn't had anything to do with it!"

"I gave-" Ben got interrupted. Guess who?

"He's done this before," that's right. By yours truly, "We all know that. He would have gotten that information anyway! If it wasn't for you he probably would have gotten our attention in a very different way. He killed before, who's to say he wouldn't have kidnapped one of our parents? Or all of our parents?" the thought gave me shivers, "Or something even worse. It isn't your fault how many times do we have to tell you that! He came for all of us, he was crazy. You didn't know that. I didn't know that. None of us knew that. Your smart too, if you didn't figure it out how were we supposed to figure it out? He seemed perfectly sane. Not some kind of murdering, psychotic, crazed, 'Gamemaster'. Do you get it through your thick skull now? It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

Ben just stared in shock. "Yeah man," Shelton said, "it's not your fault. It's none of our faults. If it is anyone's fault it's the Gamemaster's."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Hi agreed.

Ben gave a sigh, "Alright."

I grinned, "Now we just have to tell our parents."

Ben froze and looked at me, "You mean you didn't tell our parents yet."

Hi answered for me, "Nope. We didn't know if it would work. And thanks to Tori's status it did." Hi got a grin himself, "Isn't that right Miss. National Honor Society?"

"Yeah, when were you going to tell us that?" Shelton asked.

I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. "It's not a big deal."

"Wait, does that mean you didn't even try?" I nodded, "But I've been trying to get into that forever," Shelton whined. We all raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes at us in response. "You guys have no respect."

I looked at my watch. It read 6:34. "Let's go guys it's starting to get late and if we are even one minute late our parents will be hounding on us." The guys stiffened at the thought of it.

ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ

I walked through Bolton's steps with a little joy. Luckily Kit wasn't mad at what me, Shelton, and Hi did. He was actually proud of me. That's a nice change of pace from him being mad at when he finds out about my plans after I did them. And none of the guys parents was mad either. Life is sweet. But only when there isn't some evil person out there trying to kill you.

I dropped off my backpack at my locker and went to the tree where I was going to meet the other Virals. We all got to school half an hour early as requested by Ben. As soon as I got there I put my binder with the other Viral's binders, then walked over to Ben and Hi. We all kinda stood in a circle.

"What's this about, Ben? I was going to put some of my charm on the ladies," Hi asked.

Confused about some things? 1. Since the school year already started after the last fiasco they still had Ben's schedule. 2. Shelton is studying for a test he forgot about.

Ben started, "Tori!" but got interrupted by a squeal. Wait, I know that squeal, oddly. But how and why us she here? It of what she was about to do, "Oh no." Ben and Hi looked at me confused. Then, next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground by the one and only, Jess. I'm used to Jess' tackles luckily. Ow. Or _was_ used to. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused. Last I saw she was in Utah buying clothes whenever possible.

She stood up, "I love and go to school here, silly."

"No, I mean when did you get here?" I asked again while getting up.

"Today!" she finally noticed Ben and Hi. Who were staring wide eyed at me. She gave me a sly smile. "Who are these guys, your boyfriends?"

I started blushing instantly as did Ben. Hi was off in space, thank goodness. Or else he would've started blabbing on about how _amazing _he is. "No."

"Tori? Who is this?" Ben asked warily.

"This is Jess and in middle school we were best friends."

"Speaking of which, how's your mom?"

I stiffened instantly. The panging lose hit me like a ton of bricks. "Um, she's… dead."

Her smile vanished. "Oh," she quickly changed the subject, "well, have you hit any karaoke places yet?"

"Nope, I have hung up my mike for good," I replied.

"Karaoke?" Ben asked still confused.

Jess smiled and grabbed my arm. "Yep. You wouldn't believe how amazing tori's voice is until you've heard it. Now I've got to borrow Tori until further notice." She started dragging me off.

"We'll meet at the bunker," I managed to yell right before I was out of sight.

ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ

On my way home I thought about what happened today. Seeing Jess again was a total surprise. I mentally reminded myself about going to the bunker after I dropped off my stuff. Or my math homework, ugh.

While I was walking past a dark alley – not the best idea ever – I saw a man collapse. In Heinz sight I shouldn't have ran over there to see if he was alright. And then what was about to happen wouldn't have happened. But I did, and it did. One day my niceness was going to get me killed. Hopefully not soon – or at all. Because fate seems to especially hate me.

The man looked to be in his 30s, and his black looking short hair was a mess. His eyes were closed as if he was taking a nap. I put my hand on his chest to shake him awake. But… I felt liquid coming from him. I quickly put pressure on the man's chest in hopes to stop the bleeding; as I did I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a business suit. That just gave me more questions. Why would a business guy be here, in a dark alley and bleeding from… a gunshot wound?! Why would somebody want to kill this guy? His eyes fluttered open. Recognition ran through his gaze at me. He then coughed up some blood; some got me but that didn't really matter. "V-Victoria Brennan," Huh? How did this guy now my name? Unless… this guy was looking for me. "Please, protect the Eagle Eye," he handed me a weird necklace **(A/N: Follow this link to see what it looks like. And delete the spaces.**

** img0 .etsystatic 009/0/7945206/ il_570xN.451556016_ 1dcq .jpg)**

What a weird looking necklace. And it's called the Eagle Eye? The 'Eye' part makes sense but not the 'Eagle' part. He also then handed me a manila envelope. "Please, only you can do it Miss. Brennan," his eyes went to the back of his head. Shock ran through me. What. Just. Happened.

ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ

I ran to the Bunker as fast as my legs could carry me with the Flare on. Almost there. 100 feet. 80. 60. 45. 20. 10. I burst through the door. All eyes on me. I collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees from exhaustion. They hadn't seen the blood yet. The tears shed for the nameless man on the way here had dried away. The sunglasses fell. My breathing became less ragged and I heard what the pack was saying.

"Tori are you okay?!"

"What happened?!"

And ect.

I barely managed to get out an, "I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" Ben yelled. That ran the shock completely out of my body.

As much as my legs hurt I stood up. To meet the faces of the shocked Virals. Shelton ran out looking green. Hi looked sick to his stomach. Ben looked worried beyond belief. He took a few steps to me with a horrified face. "T-Tori…?"

I gave a small smile despite the horror I had just witnessed. "It's not my blood. But, it seems someone was looking for me," I held out the blood stained manila envelope.

Both Hi and Ben were looking horrified. "Wha- What exactly happened?"


	3. Chapter 3 - What Happened?

Chapter Three

A/N: akatsuki15 again, here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals.

Tory was unnerved by what she had seen. It must have shown on her face because Ben moved to stand beside her and placed his palm in the small of her back. In better times Hi would have cracked a joke and Tory would have blushed. As it were she found herself leaning into his side drawing strength from him. She took a deep breath before speaking, "We have another mystery on our hands."

They took it well. Aside from the groans, general sounds of agony, and hair pulling of course. Throughout the antics of Hi and Shelton, Ben stayed calm and steady beside her. She had worried that he would be upset with what they had done to help him. She had expected sulking. He had been upset and then he had gotten over it. Just like that. Tory was still reeling from his about his change of pace. After his confession things had been awkward and Tory felt that she had missed her chance. She hadn't been able to process his words at first and when she had she had frozen.

Now with Ben's arm around her she thought the window of opportunity might still be cracked open enough for her to squeeze through. She glanced up and found herself lost in his dark eyes. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a near smile. For him it was the same as another man grinning.

"Hello! We need the 411 before you two start ripping each other's clothes off." The moment had passed thanks to Hi. It was obvious that Hi wasn't going to live much longer. Tory was blushing a deep cherry and Ben's skin tone was noticeably darker as well. Before Ben could charge forward and crush Hi, Shelton spoke up.

"So what's the mystery?" His eyes darted back and forth between Hi and Ben hoping that they would focus on the matter at hand rather than provoke and attack each other.

"I saw a man die and he knew my name." That comment succeeded in gaining everyone's attention. Even Hi was speechless for the moment.

"He gave me this necklace and a manila envelope." Tory held out the necklace to let the others look at it. Ben ran his hands over it and passed it to Hi without a comment. Hi twirled it, observing it from all sides and handed it to Shelton. Shelton frowned but after a moment of inspection gave it back to Tory.

"He knew your name?" It seems that Ben had finally realized what Tory had said. "How?" Tory shrugged but Ben was persistent. "This is too much Tory. You need to tell Kit." Tory shook her head at his suggestion.

"No, Ben. I don't know what's going on but I can't drag Kit into this. There is so much going on right now and I would hate to bother him with something silly." It was a lie and every single one of them knew it. But Ben was the only one who called her on it.

"When has anything like this been silly, Brennan? In my memory you have always been the one striving to find out the truth and convincing us to help you. This isn't silly and you know that." Ben was looming over Tory with thunderous rage but she didn't feel threatened. His anger was for her and her safety. It proved that he cared about her. She hadn't completely believed him when he had tried to confess to her. But she believed in this.

She stepped forward, ignoring his glare and wrapped him in a hug. "I know Ben. But I don't want to scare Kit." He was tense in her arms for a minute but then he relaxed and returned her hug.

"Then we'll just have to figure this out ourselves." His voice was low and soothing, putting her at ease. They had stumbled into serious trouble this time but she knew he would have her back.

"We'll help!" Hi grabbed Shelton's hand and entwined their fingers. He raised their hands into the air and started waving them about and doing a little jig on the spot. Shelton looked embarrassed but when he spoke it was to agree with Hi.

"Yeah we're in." He frowned at his dancing friend but otherwise remained quiet and just watched him run about.

"So what's in the envelope?"


End file.
